leagueofangelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthshaker
| position=Heavy Striker | skillname=Thunder Strike | skillinfo=Consumes 50 Rage to cast. Deals (155% Normal ATK +800) to the 2 enemies who possess the lowest HP percentage, the higher higher the damage will be (cause extra damage to all enemies without full HP). Executioner will be triggered when target's HP is lower than 24% (Executioner causes death to the target whenever it hits). Damage caused increases by 8% every time Executioner is triggered. This Hero has a 25% chance immune to stun and chaos. }} Shaken to King Kong's innate Divine Power, was born to be taken care of by the gods, the Gods valued his strong body and inherent characteristics of the tough guy, his future with thick expectation. Rock King Kong just as his name, he step by step are enough to make moving. it is said that the weapon held by the hand of King Dagnan in his hand could not be lifted by anyone with him and so far no one has been able to escape his deadly blow. Hercules | position=Heavy Striker | skillname=Frost Strike | skillinfo=Consumes 50 Rage to cast. Deals (155% Normal ATK +800) to the 2 enemies who possess the lowest HP percentage, the higher higher the damage will be (cause extra damage to all enemies without full HP). Executioner will be triggered when target's HP is lower than 24% (Executioner causes death to the target whenever it hits). Damage caused increases by 8% every time Executioner is triggered. Adds an HP Shield equal to 14% of the total DMG caused to 1 party member with the lowest HP percentage. This Hero has a 40% chance to immune stun and chaos. }} Moonlight Warlord | position=Heavy Striker | skillname=Glorious Ray | skillinfo=Consumes 50 Rage to cast. Deals (175% Normal ATK +5500) to the 2 enemies who possess the lowest HP percentage. The higher higher the damage will be (cause extra damage to all enemies without full HP). Executioner will be triggered when target's HP is lower than 26% (Executioner causes death to the target if it hits). Damage caused increases by 12% every time Executioner is triggered. Adds an HP Shield equal to 14% of the total DMG caused to 1 party member with the lowest HP percentage and increases self Silence Immunity rate by 15% for 2 turns. This Hero has a 55% chance to immune stun and chaos. }} Titan Warlord | position=Heavy Striker | skillname=Annihilating Strike | skillinfo=Consumes 50 Rage to cast. Deals (190% Normal ATK +10000) to the 2 enemies who possess the lowest HP percentage. The higher higher the damage will be (cause extra damage to all enemies without full HP). Executioner will be triggered when target's HP is lower than 28% (Executioner causes death to the target if it hits). Damage caused increases by 15% every time Executioner is triggered. Adds an HP Shield equal to 20% of the total DMG caused to 1 party member with the lowest HP percentage and increases self Silence Immunity rate by 25% for 2 turns. This Hero has a 85% chance to immune stun and chaos. }} Trivia *The Earthshaker is 1 of the only 2 Heroes (other being the Snow Queen) to have 3 Evolutions and thus a total of 4 forms. *The 1st evolution of the Earthshaker is named after the Greek God Hercules, to signify that is just as strong. Category:Heroes